The development of smart terminals has been rapid. As a result, smart terminals are equipped with an increasingly high level of software and hardware. The number of tasks that can be performed in a smart terminal in parallel has also increased. Generally, smart terminals have functions to allow a user to check all the tasks that are currently in operation. For example, when a user inputs a designated command, a smart terminal can present all the tasks, which are currently in operation, to the user. Generally, the smart terminal presents all the tasks, which are currently in operation, to the user in an order from the latest to the earliest according to when the tasks are started.